bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кенпачи Зараки
|race = Синигами |birthday = 19 ноября |age = |gender = мужской |height = 202 см''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ |weight = 90 кг |blood type = |division = 11 |affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ |previous affiliation = |occupation = Капитан одиннадцатого отряда |previous occupation = |team = Файл:11.jpg Одиннадцатый отряд |previous team = |partner = Ячиру Кусаджиши |previous partner = |base of operations = |relatives = Ячиру Кусаджиши (неофициальная приемная дочь) |education = |shikai = Нозараши |bankai = |manga debut = Глава 65 (Том 8) |anime debut = Серия 20 |video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society |japanese voice = Фумихико Тачики |english voice = Девид Лодж Патрик Сейц (244+) |spanish voice = Рики Коэльо (Испания) Сезар Ариас (Лат. Ам.) |russian voice = }} — капитан одиннадцатого отряда Готея 13. Одиннадцатый человек, носящий титул Кенпачи. Его лейтенантом является Ячиру Кусаджиши. Внешность Мускулистый синигами с диким и агрессивным внешним видом, соответствующим его личности. У него вытянутое лицо с выраженными скулами и надбровными дугами без бровей, длинные черные волосы и зелёные глаза. , обложка Одна из самых заметных черт его внешности — тонкий шрам, пересекающий левую часть лица от лба до подбородка, который нанесла ему Ячиру Унохана ещё до того, как он встретил свою будущую приёмную дочь Ячиру Кусаджиши. Он также является одним из самых высоких синигами, возвышаясь на 202 см, что делает его почти вдвое выше своего лейтенанта. Его рост часто преувеличивается еще сильнее, для создания большего драматизма. Зараки носит рваную по краям хаори, которую он снял с тела убитого им предыдущего капитана. Раньше он укладывал волосы в жесткие шипы и прикреплял на них маленькие колокольчики (сейчас они не такие жёсткие и без колокольчиков). Его правый глаз скрыт специально изготовленной для него повязкой, которая пожирает духовную силу и не даёт ему быть слишком сильным. Во время своего первого появления носил черную повязку с золотой каймой и цепью вместо одного ремешка, которая позже сменилась на простую черную повязку с обычными ремешками. Через полтора года волосы Кенпачи отрастают до плеч. Он также перестаёт привязывать колокольчики. Повязка опять меняет дизайн. Исчезают ремни, меняется форма и появляется серая кайма по краям. Хаори, потерянная в битве, заменяется на новую, такую же изодранную. Характер Кенпачи известен как очень сильный боец, который стремится стать ещё сильнее. Он плохо ориентируется на местности, и периодически просит помощи в этом у Ячиру (хотя она ориентируется не лучше). Зараки чувствует себя счастливым, только когда сражается. Он специально ограничивает свои силы и дает противнику фору, для того, чтобы упиваться битвой как можно дольше. По его мнению, боль и смерть — это лишь цена, которую платят за наслаждение битвой. Несмотря на то, что его отряд — самый кровожадный, у одиннадцатого отряда есть свой кодекс, который отличается от правил Готея и Общества душ. Несмотря на свою склонность к жестокости, Кенпачи обычно останавливает бой, если его противник серьёзно ранен и перестает сопротивляться, утверждая, что он не заинтересован в битве, где враг заведомо проиграл. Тем не менее, он не колеблясь убивает своего оппонента, если тот не собирается сдаваться, как это было с Канаме Тоусеном и Нойторой Джилгой. Зараки выказывает уважение лишь тем противникам, которые могут его победить или заставить подойти к пределу силы. Единственный раз Кенпачи проиграл в бою с Ичиго, хотя Ичиго, со своей стороны, тоже считает себя проигравшим. Кенпачи при встрече всегда вызывает его на матч-реванш, но всегда получает отказ. Ичиго не разделяет мнения капитана одиннадцатого отряда о наслаждении битвами и потому не будет сражаться с ним повторно без веской причины. Тем не менее, Кенпачи все ещё намерен бросить ему вызов: Зараки очевидно показал это, когда помог Ичиго в битве против связанных (где он дал ему «свое благословение», утверждая, что так он сделает Ичиго сильнее для «их последующей битвы»). Очевидно, что в сражениях Кенпачи иногда противоречит собственной логике. С одной стороны, он стремится увеличить свою собственную силу. С другой стороны, Кенпачи запечатывает часть своей силы, чтобы наслаждаться битвой настолько долго, насколько это возможно. Несмотря на то, что он живет ради битв, Зараки не лишен нормальных эмоций. Кенпачи и его лейтенант, Ячиру, близки ещё с момента первой встречи и относятся друг к другу, как отец и дочь (что делает Ячиру одной из нескольких людей, которыми он дорожит, наряду с третьим офицером одиннадцатого отряда Иккаку Мадараме и пятым офицером одиннадцатого отряда Юмичикой Аясегавой). В отличие от Ячиру, Кенпачи придает большое значение своему имени. Во время битвы с Ичиго Куросаки Кенпачи говорит о том, как больно не иметь имени, как он сам прожил свои ранние годы безымянным. Это заставляет Зараки чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что его меч до сих пор не имеет собственного имени. После этого Кенпачи попытался узнать личность своего меча. Несмотря на все это, как утверждают несколько человек, если кто-то из его подчиненных вмешивается в его битву, то он убивает сначала их. Уникальная причёска Кенпачи — результат привычки принимать ванну каждый день перед сном, что необходимо для него из-за его сильного потоотделения. Моется он исключительно мылом — в том числе и волосы — что делает их жёсткими. Ему это нравится, потому что это позволяет уложить волосы в его любимую причёску. Однажды лейтенант первого отряда Чоуджиро Сасакибе предложил ему шампунь, и после этого волосы Кенпачи стали мягкими, и он никак не мог сделать нормальную причёску. С тех пор Кенпачи недолюбливает лейтенанта. Раньше Кенпачи цеплял колокольчики на волосы, что требовало некоторого времени. он несколько часов не мог прикрепить колокольчик к верхнему шипу, и Юмичика предложил ему свою помощь, но Кенпачи отклоняет предложение. , Shinigami Cup Golden. История Оборудование thumb|right|190px|Старая повязка Кенпачи Поглощающая духовную энергию повязка: Кенпачи носит повязку на правом глазу, главная особенность которой в том, что она поглощает его духовню энергию. Специально для него она была изготовлена учёными НИИ. Впрочем, его духовная сила настолько велика, что повязка несильно мешает ему в сражениях: он всё равно остаётся на уровне капитанов и Эспады. Главная причина для ношения повязки в том, что Кенпачи так сильно любит сражения, что готов затягивать их даже путём ограничения собственной силы. Через семнадцать месяцев после победы над Айзеном повязка меняет дизайн. Колокольчики: Дабы дать противнику некоторое преимущество в бою, Зараки носит небольшие колокольчики на каждом шипе своих волос. Их звон может услышать только тот, кто сконцентрирует свою духовную силу настолько, чтобы иметь возможность победить Зараки. Спустя 17 месяцев после поражения Айзена, Кенпачи уже не носит колокольчики. , зарисовка между 463-ей и 464-ой главами Силы и способности [[Файл:Zaraki.jpg|thumb|190px|right|'Боевые данные Зараки.' По часовой, начиная сверху: Атака (100), Защита (80), Скорость (60), Кидо/Духовная сила (0), Интеллект (50), Физическая сила (100). Итого: 390/600.]] Кенпачи не учился в Академии духовных искусств. Также он единственный капитан, не знающий имя своего духовного меча, однако после сражения с Уноханой, он начинает слышать голос своего занпакто. Но банкая Зараки пока не достигнул. К тому же, у него нет никаких навыков (и даже интереса) в кидо и поступи. Но все эти недостатки компенсирует огромная сила и выносливость, что делает его одним из сильнейших капитанов. Мастер владения мечом: Kenpachi's skill with his sword was honed to a masterful level, due to the lawlessness of Zaraki district, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His unpolished skills and strength with his sword make it so he always fights with one hand free. He only uses both hands when faced against opponents he feels will beat him otherwise, as shown with Nnoitra and momentarily Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 9 His extreme cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through an Espada's Hierro, which is harder than steel, as well as slicing apart a skyscraper with a mere flick of the wrist. As the Captain of the 11th Division, which specializes in sword fighting, he is one of the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. *'Кендо': Kenpachi has also displayed considerable knowledge and skill in Kendō (a requirement Yamamoto put Kenpachi through before officially joining the Gotei 13), though Kenpachi despises using skills and techniques learned from another source. :* : Кенпачи берёт свой меч двумя руками и наносит удар чудовищной силы, способный разрубить противника напополам. Эксперт рукопашного боя: Несмотря на то, что Зараки предпочитает сражаться на мечах, он продемонстрировал свои навыки боя без оружия. Он без особых проблем способен парировать атаки противника одной рукой, наносить мощные удары, а также непринуждённо швырять оппонентов в разные стороны. Кроме того, он продемонстрировал неплохое владение метательным оружием. Чрезмерная духовная сила: Even by a captain's standards, his Spiritual Pressure is absolutely monstrous. In fact, it is so great that Kenpachi can fight on par with two other captain-level opponents without using his full power, even when he is wearing his energy-sealing eye patch and his opponents release their Zanpakutō's Bankai. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion.Bleach manga; Chapter 103, page 8-9 & 15-16 Similar to Ichigo, when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and yellow in color, sometimes with the appearance of a skull.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 3-4 & 12 *'Сопротивление урону': He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is first demonstrated when Ichigo tries to cut Kenpachi at the start of their fight. Kenpachi allows Ichigo to strike him, yet not only does he fail to cut him, but Ichigo's hands start to bleed because of it. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 7 *'Ударная волна': Также он может сосредоточить свою духовную энергию и выплеснуть её в виде ударной волны немалого радиуса поражения. Проницательность в бою: Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy in his fights and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, Kenpachi is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. Even Byakuya was impressed by Kenpachi's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, such as in his battle with Kaname Tōsen, where he subdued the latter's Bankai while armed only with a Zanpakutō and the one sense that was left accessible by Tōsen's Bankai at the time - that of touch. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. While he admits to having no sanity or common sense, Kenpachi is actually very perceptive and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. For example, he correctly singles out Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru as the only captains who are afraid to die.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 9-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 146-148 He has also demonstrated keenly sharp intuition to incoming danger, as shown from being able to repeatedly dodge Tōsen's assault while still affected by his Bankai. thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi using his strength to hold back Nnoitra's blade one-handed. Гигантская физическая сила: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Kenpachi has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Tōsen through a building and slamming Komamura over his shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Ichigo's giant sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. He also demonstrated his strength when he rammed through a building fighting Ichigo. With just his bare hand, Kenpachi was also able deflect the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Gilga's Cero. His sword attacks are also powerful enough to cut through Yammy Llargo's released state Hierro to remove his limbs in a single strike and knock the giant Arrancar off his feet.Bleach anime; episode 288''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 108, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 109, page 11-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 113, page 12-13 He is even able to fend off an opponent's gigantic sword with a single hand.Bleach anime: Episode 249 Гигантская скорость: Несмотря на то, что Кенпачи не обладает никакими навыками в поступи, он обманчиво быстр для своего размера. Благодаря его огромной силе ног, Кенпачи может передвигаться с большой скоростью. Он может мгновенно покрыть большое расстояние между ним и его противником или даже исчезнуть из поля его зрения. В бою он может быстро наносить удары один за другим, что практически не даёт противнику контратаковать. Гигантская выносливость: His physical strength is matched by his resilience. Kenpachi has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He even allowed himself to be stabbed during his fight with Tōsen, just to grab Tōsen's blade in-order to break his Bankai's effect. During his battle with Nnoitra he suffered numerous slash wounds and was even impaled with no visual impairment of his fighting abilities despite the Espada noting that most people would have already been dead at that point.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 15-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 306-312 Гигантская крепкость: Являясь Кенпачи, Зараки весьма устойчив к урону. Во время битвы против Ямми, капитан отвлёкся на Ичиго, воспользовавшись этим, пустой нанёс по нему удар своим гигантским кулаком, в следствии чего Зараки отлетел на несколько метров и врезался в колонну. Не смотря на это, Кенпачи быстро приходит в себя, говоря Ямми, что это был лишь "достойный удар", а также, что ему стоит постараться.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 7-10 Духовный меч Нозараши: Kenpachi did not know the name of his Zanpakutō, and is the only captain of the Gotei 13 who cannot perform Bankai. It appears that after his fight with Ichigo, Kenpachi wishes to learn more about his Zanpakutō because he wants to become stronger. He can also identify with the pain of not having a name to be called by, however he is not yet capable of communicating with his Zanpakutō, and it is implied that he continually tries to learn from it so that he can just achieve a new level of power. Zangetsu notes that Kenpachi's disharmony with his sword causes the two to damage each other's powers and that he cannot hear the cry of his sword because of that. As it is revealed in the Hueco Mundo Arc, he has at least communicated with his Zanpakutō on some level after his loss to Ichigo. During his fight against Nnoitra, he refers to his Zanpakutō as "him". *'Шикай': Despite not knowing its name, his Zanpakutō is in a constant release state much like Ichigo's Zangetsu. The blade is much longer than that of a standard Zanpakutō, roughly the size of a nodachi with a guard that extends inward from its center similar to a shinai. The hilt is white although most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath. Despite constantly being in its Shikai state, Kenpachi’s Zanpakutō does not grant him any additional abilities due to their lack of communication.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 120, page 9 A further consequence of their disharmony is that it leaves the Zanpakutō with little spiritual energy and becomes easier to damage, ironically making its appearance a reflection of Kenpachi's own practice of weakening himself to fight others on an even level: it is a chipped and seemingly worn-down blade. Despite its appearance, it is easily capable of cutting through most objects. This is demonstrated when he stabs straight through Ichigo's Zanpakutō and later slices a building in half with careless effort after releasing the full force of his spiritual power. :Способности шикая: Неизвестны. *'Банкай': Ещё не достигнут. Появление в других проектах In some Bleach games, Kenpachi's unnamed sword demonstrates the ability to leave a trail of black dimensional matter every time he swings it. Anything that walks into it suffers damage. In the Bleach DS series his strongest attack is a big shockwave, which is his full spiritual power after removing his eyepatch. Kenpachi has this ability in the anime and manga, just not as an attack, although Nnoitra Gilga did get countered by it after slashing Kenpachi's eyepatch off. Kenpachi appears in the second session of Bleach: Beat Collection, together with Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. He has a minor role in the Bleach OVA, which he vacations in the Human world with Yachiru, he also appears briefly in Bleach: Memories of Nobody, making sport of one of the Dark Ones. He also appears in the second movie, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, being one of the first to charge in and attack Sōjirō's new dragon form as well as helping out in the final battle. On the third movie, Bleach: Fade to Black, he appears in Mayuri's lab to stop Mayuri's madness. After being pushed back by Mayuri's Bankai, he froze for a while because of Mayuri's weapon and later wakes up to fight the dragon from Mayuri's weapon with the rest of the Shinigami. Kenpachi appears in most of the Bleach video games. He is very powerful in the Bleach DS series (which he was considered cheap in Blade of Fate) and Heat the Soul (including Soul Carnival) for PSP. He recently appeared playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade. Unlike in the series, Kenpachi could freely do Shunpo any time like other Shinigami in Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Bleach: Dark Souls and Bleach: Soul Resurrección. He also appears in four of the Rock Musical Bleach performances: Dark of the Bleeding Moon, No Clouds in the Blue Heavens, The All, and Live Bankai Show Code 002. He is portrayed by Shōgo Suzuki. Интересные факты * Его песней, по выбору Тайта Кубо, является «Superpredators» группы «Massive Attack». * В последнем опросе Кенпачи занял 15-е место по популярности (в предыдущих он был 27-м и 9-м), а в рейтинге популярности духовных мечей его безымянный меч стал 29-м. * В опросе «Лучшая битва Блича» бой Кенпачи против Нойторы занял десятое место. Цитаты *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You want a reason ... for fighting? Why don't you just accept it already, Ichigo?! You seek out fights. You desire power. Isn't that right, Ichigo? Everyone who searches for power, without exception, searches for battle! Do you fight in order to become more powerful? Or do you want more power so you can fight? I can't tell you that. The only thing I know for sure is guys like us were born this way! We were born to fight, Ichigo! Your instincts will keep leading you toward new battles. It's the only way you have. The only way to become stronger. Fight, Ichigo! If you want the power to control your enemy, take that sword in your hand and cut him down! That's your only option! That's the road that continues in front of you and remains behind you Ichigo!"Bleach manga; Chapter 221, pages 7-9 *"This reiatsu... Even though I don't know who it's from, they seem to be deep in the heat of battle. Not bad. It sure makes your blood boil, doesn't it?"Bleach manga; Chapter 143, pages 3-4 *(To Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa) "So you want to fight too? Fine, you can have them, but fight elsewhere. If you get in my way, I'll chop you up first."Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 8 *"You are shameless to sneak around like that guys. Cowardly hiding spiritual pressure and stalking others isn't something that captains should do."Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 17 *(To Sajin Komamura, Kaname Tōsen, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Shūhei Hisagi) "Blah blah blah! You're noisy! Just come on and fight already. It's best if all four of you come together. If you four surround me and attack at once, maybe one of you will actually wound me."Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 2 *(To Kaname Tōsen) "Sanity? Worthless things like that, I never had them for as long as I can remember!"Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 4 *(To his sword) "It's been so long that I forgot the pain of not having a name. Everyone had a name that friends use to call them, but I didn't. That pain."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, pages 10-11 *(To Yachiru Kusajishi) "I named you Yachiru, in memory of the only person I ever admired."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 11 *"I want to get stronger. I've finally found a worthy opponent. I can get stronger. I want to fight. I want to get stronger. It sure has been a while. To feel this desire again. I want to get stronger."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, pages 13-14 *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "Never admit defeat and ask for a quick death! Die first, then admit defeat! If you are defeated but didn't die, it just means you were lucky! At those times, think only about survival! Survive and think only about killing the one who failed to kill you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 206, pages 8-9 *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "Sorry but I'm not interested in weaklings who can't fight any more. Besides, I don't have any obligation to finish you off."Bleach manga; Chapter 206, page 7 *(To Maki Ichinose) "Loyalty to someone is different from depending on them. It isn't even interesting fighting against someone who doesn't have his own goals." *(To Maki Ichinose) "If you really wanted to help that Kariya reach his goals, then you would have taken care of Ichigo first. But you chose to come after me. Wasn't that a display of your own will? The power that you have gained was all in order to defeat me. That power comes from your own grudge! Why not try giving all your strength to that end?" События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Капитаны Категория:Одиннадцатый отряд Категория:Кенпачи